


Lords and Criminals

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Kidd and Killer are thieves in the city of Dressrosa. But. Killer has broken some news leaving Kidd to find a new roommate.





	1. Bravery in the Demons

The rain was light, patting against the cobble stone of Dressrosa. Which was taken over by Donquixote Doflamingo. A man who has bought out everyone with his large smile and acts of kindness to the people. It hardly rained in Dressrosa but when it did people hurried to get under cover as the rain poured down harder. Besides one who sucked down a cigarette leaning against an alley. The rain dripped against his hood as his dark amber eyes watched people patted by. Splashing in puddles and holding umbrellas above there heads. Couples walked by earning a grunt from the man who gritted down his cigarette. 

"Love is for the weak." He growled. 

He stepped out his cigarette and walked down the street, his amber eyes flicking through the people walking but until he narrowed to a woman holding a hand of a small child. 

"Bingo." He muttered. 

This was Eustass Kidd, a criminal loose on the street. A thief even. He walked past the lady snatching her bag before bolting. She cried out for someone to help. Kidd turned to a few of the officers, who chased after him. 

"Haah! Catch me if you can coppers!" Kidd laughed. 

He picked up the pace shoving through people, or knocking them down. He slipped past the cops when an arm pulled him into an alley. Kidd and Killer watched as the cops dashed by. They looked to each other before high fiving. 

"I owe you one Killer." Kidd chuckled opening the bag. 

"Yeah, like the time before that, and the time before that." Killer said. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever can it." 

He pulled out some cash and some loose jewelry. 

"Alright, this is good, I bet we can get to Heat for some cash on the jewelry, and maybe the bag." Kidd grinned.  
"Sure, then we can head home." 

They smiled to each other before leaving the alley and blending into the crowd of people. Killer and Kidd split up with smirk and a glance to each other. Kidd crossed the street with the purse stuffed up his sweatshirt. He lit himself another cigarette before heading down the street to the shady run down side of the city. The part where Doflamingo gave less of a care for the people here. The ones who have stood up against him, the ones who fight for justice. 

"Eustass Kidd, haven't seen your face around here in a while." 

He turned to Smoker leaning against a wall in an alley. Kidd rolled his eyes as smoker inhailed the rest of his cigars. 

"Smoker, what the hell are you doing here?" Kidd snarled. 

"I'm looking for someone." Smoker said. 

Kidd cocked an none existent brow, "Oh someone went missing?" 

"Not exactly, he stole something from Doflamingo. Confidential papers. I know nothing of what they were or why this, man. Had stolen them." 

"Can I ask who?" Kidd asked. 

"Trafalgar Law, Doflamingo's 'favorite' son." 

Kidd chuckled, "That feather bastard wouldn't have kids, or even pick a favorite in the bunch."  
Smoker pulled out the buds of his cigars before blowing out the last of his smoke. He tossed them away before stepping on them. 

"If you hear or see anything you would let me know right?" 

"Sure, then we can sit down and braid each other's hair." Kidd shrugged sarcastically. 

Smoker growled backing into the darkness of the alley, Kidd rolled his eyes and walked down the broken cement path to a small hole in the wall building. He opened the wooden door where inside was a tiny pawn shop. A light blue haired man turned to him, tattoo's of torns wrapped around his body. 

"Kidd, what can I do for you?" Heat asked. 

He pulled the bag out and tossed it on the counter. Heat pulled out the jewelry and looked at the bag. 

"300. That's all I can get you." Heat said. 

"Fine." Kidd grunted. 

Heat pulled out fifteen twenty dollar bills and placed them in an envelope. He handed it off to Kidd before he left. Kidd stuffed the money in his pocket and headed back to meet Killer. In there run down cheap apartment on the outskirts of the city. Kidd went inside and checked the mail. 

"Eustass." 

He sighed as he turned to the owner of the apartments, thick orange hair, dark brown eyes and a glare that can even stand Kidd's hair on end. 

"Where's this months rent, Kidd?" Nami barked. 

"Woman, I'm getting your money. So zip it." 

Nami grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down to her level. 

"If you speak to me like that again I will raise your debt by 10% got it." 

"Yes yes, okay let go." 

Nami let go before storming down to her office. Kidd rubbed his ear muttering curse words and headed up to his apartment. He and Killer split the rent evenly so it would be easier. But since Killer hasn't returned to the apartment in a while. Kidd's been paying it. He unlocked the door and headed inside, Killer was already inside cooking away. While Kidd kicked off his shoes. 

"Oh wow, your home for once." Kidd grunted. 

"I've been busy getting money, that's all." Killer said. 

"Bullshit. You've been out seeing someone. I've been paying rent for two months now." 

"I know, and I'm making it up to you." 

Killer pointed to a thick envelope on the table, Kidd snatched it and opened it. His jaw slacked to the thousands of dollars in his hand. 

"Damn, Killer. Who did you have to kill?" Kidd asked. 

"I was hired by one of Doflamingo's, accomplishes. To get back a file or something. I don't know what it was, I just had to give back a silver case." 

"Must of been very important to-" 

"Kidd I'm leaving."


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd and his neighbor go out pinning up posters. But he a finds someone eye catching.

Kidd snapped over to Killer, he stood over the stove stirring around the meal he prepared for them. 

"You, what?" Kidd asked. 

"I'm moving out." Killer sighed. 

Kidd stood confused, he set down the money and approached him. 

"Killer, did I do something. Look you know I-" 

"Kidd, I found someone." 

That lit a fire in his stomach. Killer set the pan on the cool burner and grabbed some bowls putting the stew in them. 

"Your leaving your best friend for some big pair of goo goo eyes?!" Kidd barked. 

Killer sighed, setting there food on the table. Kidd spit and snapped at Killer about the whole falling in love bullshit.

"You can't be serious, your leaving me for some woman who will use you. She's going to make you get a job and then settle down. And then! Your not going to see me anymore. Who took you off the streets and made a pact that no one would come between us!" 

Killer slammed his hands on the counter, startling Kidd. 

"Shut up! I'm older then you, it's my life I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Your wrong Kidd, I haven't fallen for some chick. His name is Penguin and is a nurse. I'm tired of you planning out my life Kidd. After tonight I'm gone. We are still best friends, and I'll visit often. Now shut up and eat your dinner." 

Kidd grunted sitting down and dinning, Kidd and Killer didn't say a word after that. Just stared down at there food in the uncomfortable silence. Kidd wasn't the type of man to apologize. Even to his best friend. And so began the late night of them both finishing dinner and heading to there rooms. Kidd lied on his back looking up at the ceiling. His fingers clutching his blanket angrily glaring up at the ceiling. 

"Stupid Killer, Stupid love." 

There was a soft tapping on the other side of Kidd's wall. He looked over to it and tapped back. 

"Hey." Kidd grunted. 

"You want to talk about it?" 

On the other side of Kidd's wall resided a couple Kidd hated and liked. They were noisy and out with there lewd doings during the night. Also didn't help the walls were paper thin. Until Kidd confronted them and Sanji apologized with a meal. 

"Killers leaving me because he has a boyfriend." Kidd sighed. 

"I know, I heard. Zoro and I heard the whole thing." Sanji said. 

Kidd only expressed his feelings behind closed doors, late at night when he doesn't know what he's talking about, and when Sanji is sitting on the other side of the wall. In there bed room. To Kidd, Sanji had a way to get things out of him like he couldn't with anyone before. Or maybe because he just wants his cooking again. 

"I mean you can get a roommate. That's what I did." Sanji said. 

"Roommate?" Kidd asked. 

"Just come over tomorrow, I'll explain everything. Just get some rest and keep your mind off Killer."

"Sure." 

Kidd listened as Sanji got up and left. He sighed tossing over on his side and finally fell asleep. Once the sun had awoken Kidd from his slumber he grunted sitting up and getting ready for the day, spiking out his hair before tying his bandana around his head and dressing himself in darks. There was a knock on the door earning his attention. Kid grumbled getting up and going to the door. He opened the door to find Sanji standing there with a Tupperware. 

"You missed breakfast." Sanji said. 

Kidd stepped a side letting the cook in, he looked around the apartment and sighed. Seeing the dents in walls and holes in doors, he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Well, come on. We better go find a place to help make flyers." Sanji grunted. 

"For what?" Kidd asked. 

"Your new roommate." 

Kidd groaned, "Yeah whatever." 

Sanji and Kidd headed down to the city, to an old copying store. They were about to head inside but.... 

"Hold it." 

Kidd groaned, after all this time he finally got caught. They both turned to Zoro titling up his hat. Zoro worked under Doflamingo, to keep the city safe. What can he say, a jobs a job. But he wasn't very good at it. 

"You got a warrant for that?" 

"For what?" Sanji grumbled. 

"For that sweet ass." 

Sanji groaned, "Are you serious?" 

Zoro chuckled, "What are you two up to?" 

"Oh, Killers moving out and I'm helping Kidd make some flyers to put around for a new roommate." 

"Well, a few places I would put is the bar. There's a guy lurking around there looking for a roommate. Can't tell you his name." 

"Sure we can do that, thanks for the tip." Kidd said. 

Zoro opened the door letting them in, but smacked Sanji on the ass as he entered. Sanji snapped his head over to Zoro pursing his lips and growling. 

"See yah later babe, don't cause too much trouble." 

He rolled his eyes as they sat at a computer filling out information for the apartment. Kidd sat beside Sanji watching him type away. He's known Sanji for so long, but never knew what he did. Kidd thought he was a chef since he cooked so much. But. He never seemed to leave the apartment unless he had to. 

"What is it you do again?" Kidd asked. 

Sanji's blue eye flicked to him before back to the computer, "What is it you do?" 

"Touché." 

He finished up the flyer before printing out a few copies. They each took a stack before heading out. 

"I'll head into the city, you go to bars and stuff." Sanji said. 

Kidd shrugged before they headed down the street. Sanji walked across the street. While Kidd walked down the street pinning up the posters on polls, or on buildings. Once he got to the bar he pinned up one of his flyers on the cork board and stepped away. He figured he could use a drink and so he did. He sat down folding up the rest of the flyers and sitting at the bar. 

"Scotch." Kidd said. 

The bar keeper poured the drink and placed it before Kidd. The door opened as a lean figure walked in. Kidd turned and watched as the man picked up the flyer. He smirked as the man pulled off his hood and read over it. Kidd became fixated on the dark haired man with golden earrings and a goatee. His dark eyes flicked up to Kidd's having the red head turn away. 

"He's here again." The man next to Kidd muttered. 

The man shrugged off his coat and hung it up before folding up the flyer and putting it in his pocket. 

"Are you Eustass Kidd?" The man asked. 

Kidd turned to the lean man, he bit his tongue back admiring him. The dark tattoo's, how his grey v neck t shirt and skinny jeans fit well on his figure. 

"Earth to tulip head." The man waved his hand. 

Kidd growled at that nickname, "Yeah I'm Kidd, and don't call me tulip head!!" 

The man crossed his arms, cocking a brow. He smirked knowing he struck a nerve. 

"I'd like to take up your offer on the apartment." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I don't need to check out the place I'll be moving in immediately." 

Kidd finished his drink before handing the man the cash before leaving. The man followed with him, they stood on the street when Kidd realized something.

"What's your name?" Kidd asked. 

"Trafalgar D. Water. But my friends call me Law, that is if I have any friends." Law said. 

Kidd blinked, that name seemed familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. 

"So, Law what do you do?" 

Law's eyes narrowed to Kidd, "Why do you want to know?" 

"Ah, secret business, I get it." 

"Tell me, how do you feel about Doflamingo?" 

"Doflamingo? Pft, he's a lunatic, a man obsessed with power." 

Kidd watched as Law's eyes lit up a moment before he shrugged on his coat. 

"Follow me to my car. You can show me the way." Law said. 

Kidd followed Law to a car that looked brand new, he grinned walking up to the car and checked it out. Law stood on the sidewalk watching Kidd check out his car, he looked like a child seeing a toy. 

"Haven't you seen a car before?" Law asked. 

"I have, I just. Really like mechanic stuff." Kidd said. 

"Oh good, then start my car. I can't get it to start. So I stayed here last night."

Law tossed him the keys, Kidd smirked opening the hood of the car. Law stood beside him watching his Amber eyes look over the car. 

"Here go try to start it." 

Kidd handed back the keys as Law went into his car. His dog poked his head up from the backseat. He barked earning Law's attention. 

"Oh hey Bepo, I found a place for us to stay." Law said. 

He stuck the key in the slot and tried to start the car. But the car wouldn't turn over. 

"Try it again!" Kidd called. 

Law twisted the key again, the car sputtered but that's all it could do. Kidd russeled around in the hood as Law sat back. 

"Alright now try it." Kidd said. 

Law sighed turning he key and it started right up, Kidd slammed shut the lid shut and brushed off his hands. He climbed into the seat next to Law, who seemed impressed resting on the wheel of his car. 

"So, what was the problem?" 

Kidd rummaged in his pocket pulling out a small bottle. Law's eyes widened to the bottle. 

"This was stuck under the belt, I'm surprised it's still intact." Kidd said. 

Law snatched the bottle and put it in his pocket. 

"Now, show me were our new home is." Law said.


	3. Silver suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law up and disappears leaving Kidd to go off on his own.

Kidd directed Law to the apartment and they parked across the street. Bepo hopped out of the car and stretched, Law grabbed his backpack and popped the trunk to a duffle bag. He grabbed it and they headed inside. Where they were met by Nami. 

"Eustass." Nami grumbled. 

Kidd groaned pulling out the envelope and handing it to her, "There, now don't bug me." 

Nami snatched the envelope opening it and counting the money. Her eyes perked up to Bepo sitting next to Law. Her eyes glanced up to him. 

"Killer just left, I'm assuming he moved out and he is your new roommate." Nami said. 

"Whatever, can I go." 

Nami glared up at him, "Was that a tone?" 

Kidd swallowed, "N-No ma'am." 

"Good, now. You can go." 

Kidd rolled his eyes as they headed up to his apartment. Sanji was just heading into his apartment when he perked up to Kidd. 

"Oh, you already found someone?" Sanji asked. 

Kidd smirked, "Yeah, thanks for the help." 

Sanji smiled, when he glanced to Law his smile faded. 

"Black-ya, it's good to see you again." Law said. 

"Yeah it's good to see you too Law." Sanji said, "By the way, it's Roronoa now." 

Sanji headed inside Kidd cocked a confused brow and turned to Law staring at Sanji's door. 

"Am I missing something?" Kidd asked. 

"I'll explain later." 

Kidd and Law headed inside, Bepo trotted in sniffing around sniffing the couch and then headed into Killers old room. Law took the liberty to look around the apartment, Kidd started to heat up the breakfast Sanji made for him. 

"Did you want some?" Kidd asked. 

"I'm fine." Law said. 

He put his duffle bag on the counter and unzipped it. Kidd turned to Law pulling out a silver suitcase, he opened it and put a red empty file in it. Law snapped it shut locking the case. 

"So, what's that for?" Kidd asked. 

"I'm going to expose Doflamingo, he's done something unforgivable to me. And I will make sure he goes down for it." Law said. 

"And how do you know I won't tell?" 

Law turned to him, "Because I trust you." 

Kidd blushed slightly before turning away, he pulled out his now lunch out of the microwave and sat at the bar. Law pulled off his shirt, as Kidd's eyes widened to Law's stained skin with hearts and a Jolly Roger on his back. His fork dropped on the table earning Law's attention. He smirked before folding his shirt and pulling out a black v neck and pulling it on. Then a long coat with Corazon on the back. He pulled out his white spotted billed hat and put it on. 

"You going somewhere?" Kidd asked. 

Law picked up the suitcase, "I am, but I will be back. So don't worry your pretty little tulip head." 

Kidd growled as Law opened the window and sat in the window to leave when he turned back to Kidd. 

"Can you pick locks?" Law asked. 

"Best in the world." Kidd smirked. 

Law smirked before climbing down the fire escape. Kidd got up and watched Law walk down the street. Bepo joined him standing on his hind legs and watching Law. Kidd patted his head as he closed the window. Once it got dark Kidd pulled on his coat and his boots. Bepo poked his head out of now Law's room. Before he trotted over to Kidd and sat before him. 

"What?" Kidd grunted. 

Bepo whined as Kidd groaned, poor guy was hungry. Kidd went over to Law's duffle bag and pulled out the dog food. And a bowl. Bepo kept barking and jumping around all excited. Kidd chuckled pouring the food into the dish and set it on the ground. Bepo chowed down as Kidd grabbed his keys and opened the door. A lean figure dressed in black walked by and down the stairs. Kidd cocked a brow following after him. They both parted ways Kidd stopped and turned to the figure waking down the street. He then brushed it off and headed on his way to his next target. He pulled out his phone and pulled on his hood. Kidd called Killer asking where to meet up. 

"The Alley. Ten minutes." Killer said. 

"Don't be late." Kidd grunted. 

They both chuckled before hanging up, Kidd picked up the pace heading into the city. Killer was already there wearing his helmet and leaning against the brick wall of the alley. 

"Your late." Killer said. 

Kidd glared at him, "We need five hundred bucks." 

"What for? I already left more then enough." 

Kidd smirked, "For fun of course." 

Killer chuckled as they headed there opposite ways. Kidd climbed up on a building overlooking the city. His Amber eyes flicked to each person walking past but his eyes narrowed to the figure he met earlier. He was bumping into, only men. He chuckled knowing what he was doing. Pit pocketing. Kidd eyes narrowed on a woman who looked like she bathed in her own money. Kidd smirked climbing down and followed after her. And once they got to a crosswalk. He snatched her bag and headed across the street. 

"Someone help! He stole my bag!" She cried. 

Kidd dodged the cars and bowed on the other side of the street. 

"Thanks lady!" He called. 

And so Kidd took off down the street. Cops started to follow him and chased him down. He looked over his shoulder finding a small group of cops chasing and spitting curse words at him. He turned only to butt heads with someone. He groaned as they both fell back. They looked up at each other and there eyes widened. 

"Eustass?!" 

"Law?!" 

Kidd got up grabbing the bag and Law's hand.

"Come on we gotta go." 

"There he is!" The cops cried. 

"Shit there after me." They both said. 

They looked at each other before bolting off. Killer witnessed the scene and smirked under his helmet. 

"Would you look at that, Kidd's making friends." Killer smirked sitting up on a building. 

Kidd pulled Law into an alley holding him close and putting a hand over his mouth. He watched as the cops dashed by and down the street. He panted and turned to Law. He stiffened before pushing Law off. Law chuckled adjusting his hat. 

"Your quite, grabby." Law chuckled. 

Kidd blushed, as he noticed the silver suitcase cuffed to his wrist. 

"So. Your a thief too." Law said.


	4. Partners in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd and Law have completed there missions but. What's inside that suitcase?

Law smirked as they rested back in the alley. Kidd explained his story of how he and Killer would steal to just get by to pay rent or eat. 

"Killer." Kidd groaned face palming. 

Law pursed his lips, that name. It sounded familiar. They turned to Killer jumping down from the building. 

"Hey Killer." Kidd said. 

Law's eyes widened clutching the suitcase, "You! Your the one who took this from me the first time! I'm not giving it-" 

"Relax, I'm not hired to steal it again." Killer said. 

Law held it close, glaring up at him. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, your Penguins best friend." Killer said. 

Law's grip on the case loosened, "Penguin. Oh, I get it now." 

"Wait! You two know each other?" Kidd asked. 

They nodded. 

"Killer is the one who took my case the first time. And, I should of connected the dots earlier. A friend of mine, Penguin, has been talking about his boyfriend Killer moving in. I didn't expect it to be you." Law said turning to him. 

"Now I don't have to worry about Kidd getting by. Without my help. But I see you two can handle yourselves." 

"Hey! I can take care of my-" 

"Kidd, adults are talking." 

Kidd grumbled crossing his arms. Killer and Law started to get along well, while Kidd went through the purse. Pulling out cash and smirked to a large diamond ring. 

"Jackpot." Kidd smirked. 

Law and Killer turned to him, Law scooted over to him and plucked the ring from his fingers. His eyes widened looking at the light pink ring. 

"Do you know who you just robbed?!" Law gasped. 

Kidd shrugged. 

"Pretty much Doflamingo himself!"

Kidd furrowed, snatching the ring back.

"How! It's just a ring." 

"No it's not. It's the same ring that has been passed down from each of his wives. You have to get rid of it!" 

"How do you know that?" 

Law avoided eye contact, "Just get rid of it. I'll meet you at home."

He got up leaving the alley, Kidd sighed resting back against the wall. Killer smirked through his helmet. 

"You like him." 

Kidd glared at him, "Love is stupid, I will not partake in it." 

Killer knelt down to him, "Look Kidd, you can deny it all you want. But. I will always know the truth." 

He pushed Killer away before getting up. Kidd left going to meet Heat. But his mind was clouded over what Killer said. He lit himself a cigarette and growled at the thought of being in love. Love was for the weak, and he wasn't weak. He huffed heading in to see Heat. He perked up and smiled to Kidd. 

"Kidd, come in." 

He tossed the bag into the counter as Heat inspected it. He reached in and pulled out the ring. Heat put the ring to the light before setting it on the counter. 

"Thirteen thousand." Heat said. 

Kidd lit up, "Done deal." 

Heat handed him the money in an envelope, Kidd grinned putting it in his pocket. 

"You know, there's another guy coming in here recently, trading in watches, wallets, and wedding rings. It's, strange." 

"Don't worry about it Heat, probably just a new worker for you." Kidd said. 

"That's not the strange thing, he's only selling me male belongings." 

Kidd perked up to that, "Male belongings?" 

Heat nodded, "I mean I'm not supposed to say or do anything but take them with no question. But. I find this odd." 

"Alright, I'll look into it thanks Heat." 

Kidd left without another word, he headed down the street as it started to rain. 

"Damn it again?" Kidd grumbled. 

He picked up the pace getting back home, where Law was sitting on the table trying to unlock the cuffs from his wrist. He perked up to Kidd then turned back to the cuffs. Bepo sat his head on his knee watching him. 

"Here let me help." Kidd sighed. 

Law perked up to Kidd taking off his coat and kicking off his shoes before approaching him. He took place between Law's knees and pulled out his lock picks from his pocket. Kidd pulled out the smallest picks before locking them into the cuffs. With a bit of twisting around, the cuff broke free and Law smirked. 

"Well, damn. You have to teach me how to do that sometime." Law smirked. 

Kidd smirked back, "Sure, but I'll only teach you once." 

Law handed him the case, "Then show me." 

Kidd's smirk widened as he set the case between Law's thighs and pulled out a few picks. Law watched as Kidd latched them into place and pulled a third out, he placed it between them and snap. The case opened. Law looked up to him with utter disbelief and amazement. Kidd's eyes widened at this look, never in his years has he had someone look at him look at him like this. 

"Thank you." Law muttered. 

Kidd blushed and stepped back as Law turned to the case and opened it. He grinned pulling out the classified file. Law looked up to Kidd and gave a genuine smile. 

"This really means allot to me. I hope you know that." Law said. 

"What is that exactly?" 

Law's smile turned to a smirk as he held out the file to Kidd. 

"Read it, once you do Doflamingo will be after you next." Law said. 

Kidd snatched the folder and opened it, inside were all the crimes Doflamingo had committed. And, a murder case. Kidd looked up to Law. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kidd asked. 

"That man that was murdered, was my father Donquixote Rosinante or as I called him Corazon, he took me in when no one else did. He raised me until I was thirteen, then in cold blood. Doflamingo murdered him, and pointed fingers at an assassin. But I knew it was him. And so, I was raised under Doflamingo until I turned sixteen and ran away." 

Kidd dropped the folder, "Dofamingo's favorite son."


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidd and Law find a new way to get to know each other.

Law rubbed his wrist and turned to Kidd. Trafalgar Law, one of the small handful of Doflamingo's so called children. Smoker was looking for him. And now here he sat before him looking at him confused. 

"Anyway, this calls for a drink." Law chimed. 

Law picked up the folder and put it back in the suitcase. Kidd perked up to Law snapping shut the case and putting it in his room. Where he came back with a bottle of liquor. Kidd smirked to the familiar bottle. 

"Care for a drink Eustass-ya?" Law asked. 

Kidd smirked, "I can't say no to a drink." 

So they gathered in the living room sitting side by side, a glass in there hands slowly drinking down the intoxicating beverage. 

"Let's play a game." Law said. 

Kidd turned to him, "What are you five?"

"A drinking game." 

Kidd rolled his eyes, he had nothing better to do anyway. 

"Have you heard of never have I ever?" Law asked. 

"Probably in my rebel teenage age, but most of its blacked out." Kidd sighed, "So explain it." 

"Simple, we ask each other Never have I ever questions, and if you have done it then you drink. Get it." 

"I think so." 

Law sighed resting back on the couch thinking of a question. He glanced over to Kidd and smirked. 

"Never have I ever killed anyone." Law said. 

Kidd chuckled swirling his drink, "I don't think so." 

He hummed in thought thinking of a question. 

"Never have I ever had sex." 

Law drank, Kidd cocked a non existing brow. 

"With who?" 

"Your neighbor." 

Kidd's jaw almost hit the floor, Law poured himself another glass. 

"Sanji? But he-" 

"It was a long time ago we both agreed on being. Fuck buddies. Of course it was fun and all but. He wanted something more. But I couldn't provide that and I left. But now I see he's in good hands now." 

They sat in silence, looking at there glasses. 

"Never have I ever robbed a house." 

Kidd drank, "I was stealing something back they stole from me." 

Law chuckled earning Kidd's attention with a small smile. 

"Never have I ever blackmailed someone." 

Law and Kidd both drank, both growing intoxicated. Until the bottle was empty, and they both were mostly drunk. Kidd's hiccups made Law chuckle. 

"Alright I got one for yah." Kidd said. 

"Shoot." 

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." 

Law turned to him and smirked, "Would you like to?" 

Kidd's eyes widened as Law finished off his glass. Law set his glass down and turned to Kidd, climbing into his lap and moving the glass. He cupped Kidd's cheeks before kissing him. Kidd's heart skipped a beat as his hands trembled to Law's hips. His walls that shut others out, that shut love out. Was knocked down. Law pulled back running his thumb across the bottom of Kidd's lip. He noticed the smudge in Kidd's lipstick and wiped his lips. 

"Your kinda cute when your stunned." Law smirked. 

Kidd gulped reaching up to Law's face and pulled him down in another kiss. It was drunk and sloppy, but it melted into passion and then lust. Law pulled back leaving them both breathless. Kidd looked up to Law as his hands traveled down to his hips. 

"Can I touch you?" Kidd breathed. 

Law pulled off his shirt as Kidd's eyes flicked to the tattoo's. His maroon nailed brushed over his abs and tattoo's. He noticed the small scars littered across his skin and wrapped his arms around Law's hips pulling him closer. His lips kissed his skin leaving maroon smudges across his skin. Law hummed tilting Kidd's head up and smirked. 

"I don't like gentle." Law smirked. 

Kidd smirked back tossing Law onto the floor and luring over him. He pulled a toothy grin before biting down at Law's skin. His nails dug into his skin leaving small crescents. Kidd growled backing off, Law sat up on his elbows. 

"What's wrong, I know it's your first time. I can help you." Law said. 

"It's not time for this. We're both drunk, I'd rather remember this." 

"Sentimental are you?" 

"Shut up." 

"Then, kiss me some more." 

Kidd grinned leaning down to kiss Law again. Arms wrapped around each other pretty much eating each other. Kidd's hands ran to Law's thighs and pulled his knee up to his hip. Kidd pulled back kissing down Law's jaw line to his neck. Leaving purple marks and bites along his skin. His hand traveled down Law's thigh to his ass giving it a form squeeze. Law hummed to this clutching onto Kidd's shirt. The door swung open as Law and Kidd perked up to Killer and Penguin in the doorway. Killer's jaw dropped, along with his helmet and his keys while Penguin's eyes almost fell out of his head. 

"Killer?!" Kidd cried. 

"Kidd?!" Killer gasped. 

"Penguin." Law groaned. 

"L-Law?!" Penguin stuttered. 

Bepo barked earning everyone's attention.


	6. Night Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Kidd take some time to talk.

Kidd and Law sat on the couch, while Killer paced back in forth before them. As he was about to speak he clicked his tongue and started pacing again. Penguin leaned against the couch waiting for Killer's speech. 

"You want to talk to them privately?" Penguin suggested.

"Please." Killer said. 

Penguin and Kidd went into his room and shut the door. 

"Can you tell me how drunk he is?" Penguin asked. 

Kidd shrugged, "Pretty." 

"Law, he. He's allot to handle. For instance. He sleep walks, he will wind up into your bed. So don't be surprised." 

By this point Kidd tuned him out, not that he wanted to. He was just too drunk to understand. Once Penguin finished Kidd snapped back into it again. 

"Do you understand?" He asked. 

Kidd nodded, Penguin sighed in relief. 

"One more thing, whatever you do you cannot wake him up." 

He nodded once more as Penguin felt there talk got through to him. But it really didn't. Kidd literally fell back and fell asleep. He was startled awake in the middle of the night to a shifting in bed. He glanced up to Law straddling his hips staring down at him. Kidd stiffened as he clutched the bed. Law turned away climbing out of bed and went to the kitchen. Kidd followed and watched as Law scrambled to the kitchen going through drawer after drawer. 

"Cora-san." Law muttered. 

"Law are you okay?" Kidd asked. 

His words had fallen upon deaf ears. Kidd turned on a light as Law continued to open drawers in the kitchen. Kidd went into the kitchen and reached out to him. 

"Don't touch him!" 

Kidd pulled back as Penguin staggered up from the living room. Law turned and headed out of the kitchen. 

"Cora-san." Law muttered. 

"Kidd, go back to bed. I can take care of Law." Penguin said. 

"Kidd." Law muttered. 

They turned to Law standing in the middle of the living room. He was staring at Kidd sending a chill up his spine. Killer sat up on the couch as Law approached Kidd he reached out inches away from Kidd's chest. 

"Shambles." Law muttered. 

Law slumped, Kidd caught him just before he hit the floor. Penguin approached him placing a hand on his forehead. He looked up to Kidd. 

"Here. Come lay him on the floor, I'll sleep with him tonight." Penguin said. 

"I'm his roommate, tell me what I have to do." Kidd said. 

Penguin smiled, "Just do what your doing now. Law did say your name, so he trusts you. Or. Maybe even more. Your going to have to let him sleep with you. I'll explain in the morning." 

Kidd nodded as he took Law into his room, putting him on the other side of his bed before climbing in himself. He turned to Law sleeping soundly next to him. Kidd reached out to touch him but he pulled back and tossed over. He wasn't going to let love win. He'd fight it as much as he could. But. Kidd glanced over to Law before he turned away. He was losing badly. 

Once he woke up the next morning he turned over to Law snuggled close. He had a small smile on his lips as he rested on Kidd's chest. He chuckled running a hand through Law's hair. Law smiled more as he nuzzled against his hand. Kidd stopped once he realized what he was doing. Having Law frown and wake up. He sat up and turned to Kidd. 

"What are you doing in my room?" Law asked. 

"Your in my room." Kidd smirked. 

Law looked around before he pursed his lips and turned back to Kidd. 

"Why did you drag me in here?" Law asked. 

"Penguin told me you need a snuggle buddy." Kidd teased. 

Law pinched his nipple twisting it having Kidd cry out in pain. The red head tapped out having Law pull back. Kidd held his nipple and glared up at him. 

"That hurt, I was just trying to help. You scared the fuck out of me last night." Kidd said. 

Law perked up to this and turned to him, "I didn't do anything last night, I went to bed and I woke up here." 

"No you didn't, I woke up with you staring at me while you straddled my hips. I swore you were gonna kill me." 

"Don't even bother Kidd, Law doesn't believe he sleep walks." Penguin said. 

Law groaned crawling out of bed, "He's on it too?" 

"Law, no one is in on anything. You really do sleepwalk." Penguin said. 

He shook his head and walked out of the room, as Penguin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Kidd stretched and rolled his shoulders. 

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Penguin said. 

Penguin and Kidd sat down while Law went off to his room. Penguin explained that when his father was killed, Law has been acting strange. Penguin assumed it would be some kind of trauma but, this lasted longer then he expected. So he didn't know how this was caused. Kidd looked to Law's door, he crossed his arms glancing back to Penguin. 

"Law doesn't believe he sleep walks?" Kidd asked. 

"No, or has night terrors, which don't happen anymore. But. I still don't get it." 

Kidd sighed, "Do you think Doflamingo has something to do with it?" 

"Possibly, the idea has come across my mind before." 

He turned to Law's room, where Law sat on the other side of the door clutching his arms. He bit his lip burying his head between his knees. 

"I wish I could tell you." Law muttered. 

Later that night, Killer and Penguin left leaving Kidd and Law alone. Law stayed in his room sitting by the door. His cheeks wet and sniffled softly into his dark room. Kidd pulled on his coat. 

"Law I'm going out to grab some stuff at the store, you want anything?" Kidd called. 

"I'm fine." Law said back. 

Kidd adjusted his coat and sighed, he opened the door as the figure darted down the stairs. He watched as he jumped down the fleet of stairs. Zoro darted down the hall and stopped to the stairs. Kidd and Zoro watched as Sanji glance up at them holding bags of groceries. He looked around before looking back up at them. 

"Did a guy dressed in darks run past you?" Zoro asked. 

Kidd watched Sanji's hands on his bag's clutch slightly, "No." 

Zoro growled turning back down the hall and headed up the stairs. Sanji rolled his eyes and headed up past Kidd, there eyes locked a moment before Sanji went to his apartment. Kidd leaned against the railing. 

"So, why do you do it?" Kidd asked. 

Sanji's and on his key clutched. 

"I don't know what your talking about." 

"If you guys are doing some kind foreplay, can you keep it in your own apartment." 

Sanji tossed a can of mango's at his head before going into his apartment. Kidd chuckled going down to the gas station to get some snacks. Picking out some chips, and soda and a cheesy horror movie he and Law might like. He bought them and headed home. But when he got halfway home, he got an odd feeling he was being watched. Until there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and then everything went slow. There was a loud gunfire, he turned to his shoulder finding his coat starting to soak in his own blood. He noticed a tall man holding a gun, then the glint in his sunglasses. 

"You must be Kidd." He chuckled.


	7. Bullet

Kidd clutched his shoulder as the man lowered his gun, he gave a low chuckle. He put his gun back on his belt. Kidd staggered back, gritting his teeth as the pain his shoulder grew hot and throbbing. The man chuckled some more adjusting his feather coat. 

"Just like all of the others who took in my son, they. All. Fell." 

Kidd chuckled glancing up to him, "Well, I'm not like the others. You must be Doflaimigo, you fucked up Law." 

"And what are you going to do about it?" 

"In this current state, nothing. But. Once I'm healed, we will over turn your city. Doflamingo." 

He grinded his teeth flicking his fingers over his gun. 

"Doflamingo!" 

They turned to a figure in the distance behind him, Doflamingo's frown soon turned into a grin and he waddled over to the other man. Kidd watched as Doflamingo slid on the pink ring onto the other man before they walked off. Kidd grunted as he went back home, blood dripped down onto the carpet and up the stairs. Kidd grunted opening the door, Law perked up from the couch as Kidd slumped to the floor. Law scrambled up and his eyes widened to the small pool of blood onto the tile floor in front of the door. 

"Damn it!" Law grunted. 

He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him over to the table. He sweeped everything off and onto the floor before pulling Kidd up and onto the table. Law scrambled to the kitchen getting a knife, he turned back to Kidd clutching his shoulder again.

"Stop touching it! Your going to make I worse!" Law barked. 

He went up to Kidd cutting off his shirt and rolled off his coat and shirt off his shoulder. Kidd watched as Law muttered to himself as his dark eyes flicked over the wound. Then Law bolted to his room, Kidd sat up as Law came out with a black bag. He jumped over the couch setting the bag down before going to the closest and pulling out towels. Law climbed up on the table and straddled Kidd's hips. His dark eyes glanced to Kidd's before his tattooed hand pushed him down onto the table. Law opened the bag pulling on latex gloves. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kidd cried. 

"Do you want me to save you or not?" Law asked. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Just trust me, like I trust you." 

Kidd sighed as Law rummaged in his bag and pulled out a needle. He tore it open before pulling out a bottle of anetheic and piercing the silver foil. Law drew back the needle as it filled with the clear Iiquid. 

"Do I have to have to have a shot?" Kidd asked. 

Law smirked, "Awe, is someone scared of a little shot?" 

Kidd growled as Law chuckled, he leaned over him and kissed him. Pressing the needle into Kidd's neck. Kidd didn't hesitate to kiss back, until he started to slow, and then stop completely. Law pulled back and pulled the needle out. Kidd was knocked out. Law set down the needle as he rummaged in his bag for tweezers and some needle and thread. He took a breath wiping away the blood and started to dig into Kidd's shoulder. Law growled struggling to get the bullet out. Once he did, he set it away before starting to stitch up Kidd. Law pierced his skin with the needle and pulled the string through. Before repeating four more times. He smirked to his work, then applied a bandage to the stitches. Law climbed off the table removing his gloves and tossing away his gloves and the needle. He closed his bag and looked to the bullet. 

"Doflamingo." Law muttered. 

He turned to Kidd and helped him into his bed, Law covered him up and sat next to him. He sighed taking Kidd's hand. 

"I've been with a few other roommates, they weren't as strong as you. Or as reckless. But. You are different. The reason why I'm telling you this, so that I can get it off my chest. I wish I could tell you that why I sleep walk or had night terrors, was because Doflamingo shot my father right in front of me. I never had someone like you. So. Hopefully before you awake tomorrow morning I will be gone, so you don't have to go through this again." Law said. 

Law pressed his hand to his forehead, tears running down his cheeks. 

"In all my years, I haven't had this much fun with anyone else." Kidd groaned. 

Law snapped his head up to Kidd who cupped his cheek. 

"Kidd, I. Sorry." 

He stood starting to leave when Kidd grabbed his wrist, he hissed holding his shoulder. Law turned to him snapping his hand away. 

"You'll pull your stitches out! Dont move around so much!" Law barked. 

Kidd chuckled sitting back on his pillow, "I always thought love was stupid, and I'd made you weak. But, after these few days. It helped me realize, it makes you stronger." 

"Now your just being cheesy." Law smirked. 

Kidd growled having Law chuckle, he stood turning out the light. 

"I better let you rest." Law said. 

"You'll just end up in my bed anyway, so stay here." Kidd said. 

Law sighed, if he didn't Kidd would drag him in anyway. Then pull out his stitches then Law would have to restitch him. 

"Fine, only so you don't have to get up for anything in the middle of the night." Law said. 

Kidd chuckled as Law tossed away his shirt and crawled into bed. They lied in uncomfortable silence until Kidd made his loosing shot against love. 

"Will you be my partner in crime?" Kidd asked. 

Law snapped open his eyes and rolled onto his back to look at Kidd. His Amber eyes already staring into Law's dark grey. Law was caught off guard seeing Kidd to soft, having his guard down, not rude, spitting, or glaring at anything. Law saw, the soft side of Kidd no one knew existed. Law's lips spoke before his mind could. Kidd broke out in a blush as Law blushed back and tossed over on his side. 

"Of course, I love you." Law whispered. 

Bepo noticed the door was open and poked his head out, he trotted out of the apartment smelling something like meat. He sniffed the floor following the scent and followed it to the bottom of the stairs. Bepo pushed the door open before heading outside. There on the sidewalk was a turkey leg. He panted rushing up to it, only to watch it move. Bepo attacked again until it moved once more, he started to get tired of not catching it. He then followed it to behind the apartments where it stopped and he was able to chow down. He perked up when he heard a loud metal door shut. A man with long purple hair laughed before picking up the cage. 

"Silly puppy, this will be the last time you see your master, looking like that." He chuckled.


	8. Bepo

Bepo whined his tail between his legs as the man tossed him into a white van. He howled the whole way to an abandoned hospital. The man stopped and opened the back, he reached in the back pulling out the cage and headed into the building. A woman stood with her green wavy hair up in a ponytail. 

"Welcome back Caesar." She greeted. 

He nodded back as they headed into the building inside was a spotless clean room. There was tubes of different colors all over. Caesar put the cage up on to the metal table. Bepo was cowering in the back, he whined and was shaking. Caesar laughed as Monet brought him a large syringe. He held it behind his back as he opened the cage. Bepo didn't budge from the back of the cage. 

"Come on boy, I'll let you go back to your master if you come here." Caesar said. 

Bepo still didn't move, Caesar was growing impatient. He reached in grabbing his collar and yanked him out of the cage. He scrambled to get away but it was too late. Caesar stuck him with the needle. He howled which grew into a loud crying. Caesar grinned pulling the needle out. 

Law awoke the next morning to Kidd's loud snoring. He grumbled siting up on his elbows and stared at him. His lips pressed in a line as his inked fingers ran down Kidd's nose. Which stopped his snoring and wrinkled his nose. Law gave a small smile trying again, he pulled his hand away before Kidd could bat away his hand. Law snickered as Kidd tossed over cracking open his eye to the ravenette. 

"Hello?" Sanji called. 

They perked up as Law and Kidd got up to Sanji looking around the apartment. He turned to them holding a bag. 

"I was just checking to see if you guys were okay, your door was open all night." Sanji said. 

"We're okay, Kidd got shot and I just stitched him up." Law said. 

He furrowed when he noticed Bepo wasn't in the house. He started to search his room then went into the kitchen finding all that was left was his bowl. Law noticed the bloody paw prints leaving the apartment. 

"Shit." Law grumbled. 

He pulled on his coat following them outside. Law followed them to behind the apartment building. Where they just. Stopped. He sighed looking around. 

"Bepo!" Law called. 

Law called out a few more times but gave up after there was no hide nor hair of the fluffy white dog. He sighed standing before the footprints of dried blood. His eyes glancing over the road, he wasn't hit. There wasn't any blood or fur on the street. Bepo knew he couldn't go far, he wouldn't come back home. Law trained him that way. Along with Corazon. Bepo wasn't just his pet, he was Corazon and Law's best friend. Corazon found him for his thirteenth birthday. Where they raised him until that winter. When. Law clutched his fists tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Kidd stepped up next to him, his Amber eyes glanced over to Law's saddened grey. He swallowed thickly pulling down his sleeve and wiping away his tears. Kidd pulled him into his chest and placed his head on his shoulder. 

"We'll find him." Kidd said, "We'll make some missing posters." 

Law didn't hesitate embracing Kidd, they headed back to the apartment making a missing dog poster. Law and Kidd then headed down to the main floor sticking up the posters. 

"Hey wait!" Nami called. 

They turned to Nami motioning them over, they walked up to office and she let them inside. Where she played the video of last night. They watched Bepo leave the apartment and go outside then get pulled into the van. Law clenched his teeth, he thanked Nami as they headed back up to the apartment. Law started to pull on his coat and hat before he opened the window. 

"Where are you going?" Kidd asked. 

"I'm going to get Bepo back." Law growled. 

"I can't let you go alone. It's probably a trick." Kidd said.

"I don't care." 

Kidd struggled to put on his coat before Law and him left. They started to head into the abandoned part of town. 

"Do you know where we are going?" Kidd asked. 

"Exactly." Law snapped. 

They stood before the abandoned hospital, Law glanced up to the building and furrowed. 

"This is the hospital I worked at, I saved so many lives. I had taken just as many. Until I was fired because they knew I was apart of that family. I came home that day, and everyone was killed. Then, he. He started experiments here. So. Mind your step." Law said. 

Kidd followed in as he widened to the skeletons still lied on the floor. Law stepped over them and down the hall, there was screams and crying echoing in the halls. Kidd followed after Law, as he noticed all the experiments locked in the rooms. Some cried, some screamed, and some banged on the broken glass. Law took no notice to them. 

"Bepo!" Law called. 

"He can't be here. He's just a dog." Kidd said. 

He stopped and turned to Kidd who cocked an inivisble brow. 

"He's not JUST a dog." Law said. 

That raised some brows as Law headed upstairs as Kidd followed behind. When he stopped at the second story. Kidd was about to say something when Law put a finger on his lips. He was listening, for something. He then perked up before bolting to the door, he opened it having Kidd stagger behind. Kidd watched as Law skid to a stop before a door. He picked up the chain to the door. Kidd walked up to him and pulled out his lock picks. He started to pick the locks, but he was having a hard time with the screaming and crying. Once the lock fell off, Law took no time to open the door. Kidd perked up and his eyes widened to a boy on the floor tied up with white hair and stunning Amber eyes. 

"Bepo?" Kidd muttered. 

Law cut off the ropes and pulled off his gag, the boy embraced Law as he embraced the boy back. Bepo started to cry and apologize. 

"It's alright, you need to be quite now or they will hear you okay?" Law asked. 

Bepo nodded as Law held him close, he looked up to Kidd who was shocked. 

"Why is he a boy?" Kidd asked. 

"Kidd does it look like we can talk about this." Law asked. 

He sighed as he and Law snuck out of the hospital. But just as they got to the door there was a loud beeping. The doors and the Windows were staring to shut. Kidd got between the door before it shut. 

"I can't hold this forever." Kidd said. 

Law and Bepo got out as Kidd was close to slip out. But his arm got caught in the door breaking it in several places. He cried out pulling it out and glancing to his arm. Bent in all the wrong ways, broken bones stuck out of his skin, and blood pooled out of the wounds in his skin. Law stood before him with Bepo on his back. 

"Let's hurry and get home. I could probably still save this." Law said. 

They headed back to the apartment, where Kidd left more of his blood in the halls of the apartments. Sanji was just leaving his apartment when he saw the trio. 

"Oh my god, what happened?" Sanji asked. 

Law approached him, "I need your help, I know you and I have bad history. But I need help saving Kidd's arm." 

Sanji turned to Kidd wincing holding his arm before he turned back to Law. 

"Alright, if it helps." He said.


	9. Begin

Kidd hissed as Law set him on the dinning room table. Law removed his belt and buckled it to Kidd's arm earning his attention. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed. 

"During the time it took for us to get here, your arm has gotten worse. So I'm cutting it off." Law said. 

"You what?!" 

Sanji placed a gag in his mouth before getting a bucket and placed it under Kidd's arm. Law and Sanji made eye contact before they knocked Kidd out. 

When Kidd woke up next he was in bed, he looked to find his left arm gone. All that remained was a stump. He growled holding his shoulder. He noticed the time, it was 10:31 PM. He perked up to the small figure who crawled out of the chair across the room. Kidd furrowed to the figure before it hopped up onto his bed. Bepo sat on his bed and smiled. 

"He was worried about you." He said. 

"Law?" Kidd asked. 

The boy nodded, "I've never seen him like that only once before." 

"Would you mind telling me, what the hell you are?" 

Bepo looked down to his orange jumpsuit and started to play with a button. He then glanced to the door before back to Kidd. Kidd glanced up to the door as Bepo hopped off the bed and approached the door. He opened it and turned to Kidd. 

"It's not mine to tell." He said. 

Kidd furrowed as he got up and headed out to the living room. His eyes almost fell out of his head looking at all the blood smeared all over the living room. Bepo walked. Around it and walked over to Law and tapped his cheek. Who was asleep on the couch. He grumbled and turned to Bepo and smiled. Law sat up as Bepo yawned and headed into Law's room. Kidd growled furrowing to Law. 

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on before I send your ass onto the street." Kidd barked. 

Law sighed running a hand through his hair before looking over to Kidd. He patted the spot next to him having Kidd sit down beside him. 

"About thirteen years ago, Corazon and I went into Caesar's lab. When we were all living happily with Doflamingo. We were just messing around with some of the chemicals. But. It turned out. We created something, someone, who was an accident. Bepo was created in that lab, we panicked and went through Caesar's books and turned Bepo into a dog. It wasn't until now, his true form has been reveled." Law said. 

Kidd rested back against the couch. He sighed wrapping his arm around Law and pulled him into his chest. Law looked up at him and furrowed. 

"You want to take down Doflamingo right?" Kidd asked. 

"Yes?" Law asked. 

"Then," He turned his head away avoiding eye contact, "If we take him down, lets. Ugh forget it." 

"Kidd. Tell me." 

"I was just gonna say settle down and raise Bepo. I dont know." He shrugged. 

Law blinked as Kidd pursed his lips. Then he laughed earning Kidd's attention with a hue of blush across his cheeks. 

"What's so funny?!" He barked. 

Law hummed, "I'd like that." 

"Then it's a deal. Let's take down Doflamingo." 

Bepo smiled as he watched Kidd and Law kiss through the crack in the door. He stepped away from the door and crawled into the large bed. He smiled looking up to the ceiling. He held his hands up to the ceiling. 

"You hear that Corazon, he's gonna take care of me with Kidd." 

Bepo smiled curling up under the blankets and falling asleep. 

"This. Is stupid." Kidd said. 

Bepo was currently residing in a backpack made for kids which sat upon Kidd's back. Why you ask? Bepo was too smart to get off a leash, and since he wasn't a dog anymore he would wander more. 

"Shut up and wear it." Law said snapping the buckle to Kidd's chest. 

Law patted Kidd's chest before giving a thumbs up to Bepo. The boy cheered and bounced on Kidd's back. Having him growl and hold his ground. 

"Hey knock it off back there." Kidd barked. 

Bepo snickered as Law packed a backpack. He pulled it onto his back as they headed out. There at the park resided figures in the dark. A good handfull, a few of Kidd and Law's. Friends. Killer and Penguin stepped out as they noticed Bepo on Kidd's back. 

"Bepo, look how cute you are. How old are you?" Penguin asked. 

The boy held out five fingers, "After we take down Doflamingo Him and Kidd are going to raise me." 

Kidd saw Killer smirk under his mask. He knew it. He just felt that smug you've gone soft look. Kidd rolled his tongue in his cheek glaring at Killer. 

"So, you. The man who says love is for wimps. And drags you down. Is finally settling down and raising a kid? Hmm?" Killer asked. 

"How'd you like to own a little of my foot up your ass." Kidd growled. 

Bepo started to play with Kidd's hair and chuckled. 

"Your hair is like tulips. Unlike his hair. His is soft. And smells better." 

"What is with that?" Kidd asked looking up to Bepo. 

The boy blinked, "With what?"

"Why do you call Law Him? Or he?" Kidd asked. 

"Because he doesn't know what to call me." Law said going through a check list. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, im not his father, nor his owner, so. Im just Him." 

"No he can call you Law."

"Kidd, it's like me calling you baby." 

Kidd pursed his lips, "Okay. That does sound weird." 

The people gathered as Law glanced to them and checked off their names. These were the famous thieves, some were undercover, some giving reports, and some learning. They were here to help take down Doflamingo. They have waited years for this. And now the time as come to take the plan into action. 

"We start, at dawn." Law said.


	10. Freedom

Kidd and Killer walked up the steps to the Donquixote mansion. They each held a large brief case dressed in suits and wearing sunglasses. The two men standing by the doors glanced to each other before to Kidd and Killer. They stopped before the two men holding the suitcases tightly. 

"We are here to transport, SMILE." Kidd said. 

The two men nodded before opening the doors to the mansion. Once the doors shut Kidd and Killer set down the suitcases they quickly unzipped them as Sanji crawled out of one. And Penguin stepped out the other. Sanji boosted Penguin up onto the ledge of the second floor before Killer and Kidd helped Sanji up. Penguin and Sanji then disappeared onto the second floor. Kidd and Killer quickly zipped up the bags as Doflamingo and Trebol walked down the stairs. 

"You must be here to transport the SMILE's." Doflamingo grinned. 

"Kaido wont wait all day." Killer said. 

Upstairs, Sanji and Penguin snuck around peaking into every room before finding a room. They snuck down the flight of stairs to an underground control room. 

"We found it, now what?" Sanji muttered.

He pressed his finger to his ear. 

Law sat in a truck looking over the map of the mansion. Trying to remember all that was there. Zoro, and Smoker sat with him while Bepo sat on his lap. 

"Under the stairs there should be a control panel. When I tell you to. Flip the last three switches and the blue button in the middle." Law said. 

Sanji nodded jumping down and sneaking past the guards and into the small room under the stairs. Sanji locked the door and waited inside. 

"Penguin I need you to pull out your phone and start recording what you see." Law said. 

"Gotcha." 

Law looked out the window watching the colors of the sky turn lighter before the sun started to raise over the horizen. He waited until the sun was lifted into the sky signaling it was morning. Many of the people of town were awake and walking around. 

"Now?" Zoro asked. 

"Not yet." Law said. 

Then. That's when the clock chimed. Law turned back to the van and flicked on the monitors. Where Zoro and Smoker started typing away. 

"Sanji now." Law said. 

Sanji flicked the last three switches and then the blue button. Where the lights in the mansion went out. Sanji perked up to Law's fact sitting on the monitors. 

"Attention the people of Dressrosa." Law said. 

Doflamingo furrowed turning to his TV. Kidd and Killer glanced to each other holding the brief cases full of SMILE. 

"Your king isn't what he seems." Law held up Corazon's file, "He's a murder, a killer, and a greedy king. Who had killed his own brother for betrayal, then committed crimes then started making an illegal drug called SMILE. Which gives you an obscene amount of strength, but once it runs out drains your entire body and can kill you." 

Zoro and Smoker cut to Penguin's phone recording the workers looking at the TV. They gasped as they turned to the general direction of where Penguin was. 

"As you can see he's enslaved people who have a debt towards him to make such a drug. Which can also kill them as well." 

Doflamingo gritted his teeth and clutched his fists. While the town people were shocked about this news. They started to crowd the mansion and started to riot. Zoro and Smoker started to record them live. As Law exited the van. He held a silver gun with a special bullet inside. One that could permanently keep him down but not kill him. Yet. Law jumped the fence and approached the mansion. He swung open the doors and pulled out the gun. Doflamingo chuckled sitting in his throne chair. Sanji, Penguin, Kidd and Killer all were tied up. Trebol held a gun to Kidd's head and chuckled. 

"Drop the gun or your boyfriend gets it." Doflamingo said. 

"Don't do it Law." Kidd barked. 

Law growled dropping his gun. 

"Now kick it over here." Doflamingo said. 

"Law! I don't give a fuck what happens to me. Kick his ass." Kidd barked. 

Trebol pressed the barrel of the gun harder into Kidd's forehead. 

"Shut up!" 

"Law you have to listen to me. I will be okay. Just shoot him!"

"I cant risk losing another important person in my life." Law said. 

Then he kicked the gun over to Doflamingo. They chuckled as Trebol pulled the trigger. Law snapped over to him as Kidd's head hung. Blood dripped from his forehead. 

"Kidd!" Law cried. 

"I told you." Kidd hissed. 

He raised his head, the bullet rolled off his forehead to the floor. Law's eyes widened noticing the metal gap on Kidd's forehead. 

"I would be okay." Kidd chuckled. 

Doflamingo picked up the gun earning Law's attention. He pointed the gun at Law and grinned. 

"Now you can finally see your beloved Corazon." Doflamingo said. 

He pulled the trigger, where the gun exploded in his hand. Where Doflamingo growled as Law pulled out another gun from his backpocket. 

"I'm not as stupid as you think." Law said. 

He lined the barrel to his chest and pulled the trigger. Where the bullet zipped out of the gun and pierced Doflamingo'a chest. He winced falling to his knees and coughing up blood. 

"Killer. It's your turn." Law said. 

The ropes snapped as he went after Trebol. Law stepped up to Doflamingo and tilted up his chin with the toe of his shoe. 

"He was your own flesh and blood." Law seethed. 

Then he kicked him across the jaw. Doflamingo slumped to the floor, Kidd put a hand on Law's shoulder. 

"This isn't your fight." Kidd said. 

He turned to Kidd, who was looking outside. Law turned to the towns people spitting curses and chewing out Doflamingo. 

"It's there's." Kidd said. 

The gates bursted open as the towns people flooded the mansion and grabbed Doflamingo and Trebol. Taking them out of the mansion and down into the town. Many of the people thanked Law and the others for helping. Law looked up to Kidd and sighed. 

"I think I love you." Law said. 

Kidd flinched, his face a dark red, eyes wide, and lips pursed in a line. Law took his hand and lead him upstairs. Where they headed into what seemed to be a large bedroom. Once Kidd looked at the bed he figured it was Doflamingo's room. His bed was as big as his living room. Kidd sat on the bed and soon figured out it was a water bed and sunk into it. Law approached him with a first aid kit. He applied a bandage to his forehead. 

"Why do you have a metal plate on your forehead?" Law asked. 

"I was three when I fell out of a tree and cracked my skull open. So I was taken to a shady doctor who gave me a metal plate on my forehead. Oh and my jaw." 

"Your jaw?"

"I thought I could eat a jawbreaker in one go." 

Law sighed, "I'm in love with an idiot." 

Kidd hummed, Law straddled his hips and kissed him roughly. Kidd who was eager to return. Groping his ass with his one hand. Law pulled back. 

"I want to fuck you on this bed." Law said. 

"WHAT?!" 

It's been three months now. Doflamingo has been taken into proper custody. Kidd and Law to a better apartment across town. Little Bepo was now able to grow up in a better town. Law was rehired as a doctor, while Kidd became a mechanic at his own little shop. Where Bepo would switch jobs. Learning about tools or being a doctor, he hasn't decided yet. Oh speaking of deciding, Penguin and Killer have finally settled down and are getting married in the fall. Sanji and Zoro actually, fell off the face of the planet. No one has seen them since. 

Law stood at the window, the curtains blew in the wind. Along with his shirt and his hair. He looked out to the horizon, watching the sun set to the lovely pinks, purples, and blues. He smiled as Bepo poked his head out the window and smiled to the cool air. They noticed how most of the town was being repaired quite quickly. 

"Trafalgar. Your freaking me out get away from the window." Kidd said. 

Law clicked his tongue before shutting the window. He plopped on the couch next to Kidd while Bepo crawled into his lap. 

"Uh. Does this mean I can call you dad?" Bepo asked.

Law smiled, "Sure." 

The boy smiled as they embraced. Kidd cleared his throat earning their attention. He tossed Law a small velvet pouch. Law opened it and turned it upside down in his hand. Inside his hand was a black ring with gold spots on it. Bepo pulled his hand down looking at the ring. 

"I had some extra money to spare from my robberies and. I was, discussing with Killer about." Kidd stopped himself pursing his lips. 

Law grinned, "About what Kidd?" 

"Nothing nevermind." 

"Eustass." 

"Well I mean it was going to happen eventually. I was thinking we could have a double wedding or if that's too soon. We can plan something else." 

Law smiled and kissed his cheek, "Penguin already told me." 

Kidd growled, "What!?" 

"He said you were supposed to ask me sometime last week. I just wanted to hear it from you." 

Law slid on the ring admiring it. 

"Your a bastard you know." 

"But you love me." 

"Tch."


End file.
